¡¿A la escuela!
by Maidijunior
Summary: AU. Un novio, un amigo que se supone debe ser secreto, tres pegajosas, una enemiga y muchas cosas más es lo que consigue Toph cuando sus padres deciden mandarla al colegio. Toph jamás imaginó que ir a la escuela significaría meterse en tantos líos, y necesitará ayuda divina para salir de ellos. No se definen las parejas que van a terminar. Por ahora, TAANG.


**Cap's Song: **School Days de AC/DC

**Toph's POV**

Un día soñado. Estas tres palabras son esenciales para describir el mejor día mi vida. Entro a mi habitación y me tiro en la cama, limitándome a dar un suspiro, no de desaliento ni de cansancio, sino uno de esos suspiros que uno da cuando acabas de conocer a alguien… A alguien que te gustó. Solo puedo pensar y pensar, y pensar.

El silencio que hay en mi cuarto se interrumpe, se interrumpe porque…

—Hora de comer, baja por favor.

Hasta este instante estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que no reconozco la voz (algo que considero imposible), pero si recibo el mensaje: Tengo que bajar a comer. Debo disimular la felicidad que llevo, para evitarme ser interrogada, pero por alguna razón la sonrisa que llevo es imborrable, no se puede quitar, no después del mejor día que he vivido jamás… «»

En vez de tomar «el camino largo», como llamo a tomar las escaleras, prefiero, después de revisar que nadie me vea, usar mi tierra control para bajar.

Vuelvo a revisar que nadie me vea, mis padres son unos sobreprotectores, gracias a que soy ciega, y por eso nunca les he contado de mi talento para la tierra control, que al fin y al cabo es lo que me permite ver.

Bajo a comer, lanzando otro suspiro, esta vez de alivio al observar que ni mi padre ni mi madre están aquí por lo que me evito el montón de preguntas que de seguro me harían al verme tan contenta.

Mientras como mi plato de arroz chino decido pensar en todo lo que ha sucedido hoy.

**—FLASH BACK—***

_Era el primer día de toda su vida que asistía a una escuela, a pesar de que ya era la mitad del año, pero, como ya había cumplido 12 años, sus padres aceptaron que, en vez de sus clases privadas fuera a una escuela, no sin antes de llegar sobrecargar a la directora de dicha escuela y a la misma Toph de los cuidados que debía tener con la niña. Toph agarrada de la mano con su padre parecía un broche de oro, lucía como si fuese muy delicada y femenina, algo que iba del todo contra la verdadera forma de ser de la niña, pero ella actuaba así frente a su padre._

_—Antes de que se vaya una pregunta sobre la niña señor Bei Fong, si ella es ciega… ¿Cómo haremos con las lecturas que ella necesita para desarrollar las clases?_

_La pregunta la redactó la directora, algo dudosa de cómo educar a la niña en su escuela, puesto que, por su discapacidad, ella debería estar en un colegio especial, y asombrada por el hecho de que parecía que la niña no estuviese ciega, ya que se movía con una facilidad impresionante y no se tropezaba con nada. A decir verdad, la única razón por la que había aceptado a Toph en su escuela y no la había llevado directamente a una para discapacitados, era porque el señor Lao Bei Fong ofreció pagar el triple por la admisión de la niña, previniendo el que no la quisieran aceptar._

_—Ese problema lo tengo resuelto, como verá los ciegos tiene un alfabeto especial llamado braile, eso ya usted lo sabe puesto que iba en la solicitud de aprobación de traductores para los maestros que le envié. Entonces todos los libros de la escuela los mandé a pasar a dicho alfabeto, para que ella los pueda leer, y sobre el escribir, sus cuadernos son de ese tipo de hoja, y en vez de lapicero trae algo parecido a una aguja que le permite hacer los huecos correspondientes para escribir, no se preocupe, ella escribe tan rápido como una persona normal._

_Esa fue la respuesta de su padre, la niña guardaba silencio absoluto_

_—Perfecto señor Bei Fong, ya no hay dudas, a propósito, ya autoricé para que cada uno de los profesores tuvieran una persona que les tradujera los trabajos de la niña._

_Dicho esto el padre de Toph se retiró y dejo a la niña a cargo de la directora Paula Bracho. La niña duró media hora más en la oficina de la directora y, apenas llegaron los otros estudiantes, salió afuera. Se ubicó en la plazoleta central y respiro profundo una vez, estiró los brazos preparándose para un movimiento de tierra control pero…_

_—¡Hola! ¡Tú debes ser la nueva! ¿Cómo dicen que te llamas…? ¡Toph! ¡Mi nombre es Aang! ¿Sabes? Han habido muchos rumores sobre que tienes una discapacidad o algo así... Eres la única nueva que anuncian que vendrá, generalmente lo dicen el mismo día que llegan, pero contigo hubo un gran misterio, ¿por qué será? Dicen que pagaron el triple por tu admisión, ¿es verdad?_

_Este grito provenía de alguien a sus espaldas, de alguien que hablaba demasiado fuerte y demasiado rápido. Es decir, ¿Quién dice tanto en tan poco tiempo?. Toph se llevó tal susto que se cayo para atrás, ella ya había sentido al chico, pero no estaba preparada para semejante grito que se escuchó a diez cuadras de distancia, además de que el oído de Toph era muy sensible por el hecho de ser ciega, ella cerró sus ojos al caer por el dolor de oído así que el chico ese que decía llamarse «Aang» no notó que su discapacidad era que ella era ciega, Toph volvió a levantarse, ahora su cabello le tapaba los ojos, casi en un estilo «emo», otra razón por la que el «gritón» aún no había notado la ceguera de la niña._

_—Perdón si te asusté, pero solo quería darte una bienvenida cálida._

_En ese momento el chico sintió cómo Toph lo apartó de su camino con un empujón, parecía estar molesta._

_—Guau eres muy agresiva, cuando de hecho luces muy delicada, veo que sabes tierra control, sabes yo soy el avatar, claro, ese personaje perdió su importancia hace mucho tiempo, antes era muy respetado, pero hoy en día sólo es un chico normal cuya única alteración es que puede dominar los 4 elementos, ya sé aire y agua control, ¿Quieres enseñarme tierra control?_

_Aang caminaba casi que persiguiendo a Toph mientras que le decía esto, la niña paró un segundo. «Bueno Toph, es tu primer día de clases, tienes que intentar hacer amigos, no te dejes llevar por la primera impresión de este niño y dale una oportunidad» Pensó Toph, casi que ignorando el hecho de que el chico era el avatar, aunque ya este personaje no era tan respetado como en los «tiempos antiguos» (así llamaba Toph a todo lo que hubo antes de la era del 1º teléfono celular)._

_Toph volteó y, con una dulzura fingida respondió:_

_—Con mucho gusto._

_El avatar sonrió de oreja a oreja pero notó que el pelo de la muchacha cubría por completo sus ojos, así que le quitó el mechón de pelo que los cubría. Al verlos blancos como la nieve se fue de espaldas._

_—¿Qué? ¿Ahora te asusto porque soy ciega?_

_—No, no es eso, solo es que no creí que fueras… Ciega, te mueves como si pudieras ver. Es decir... sabía que tenías una discapacidad pero no esa._

_Toph sacudió la cabeza lentamente, intentando obtener toda la paciencia posible para no aplastar la cabeza del chico con una roca._

_—Veo por mi tierra control, por las vibraciones. Científicamente soy ciega, pero puedo ver mucho mejor que ustedes, puedo ver cosas que están a kilómetros de distancia y también detrás de las paredes y detrás mío, los únicos defectos son que no puedo ver rostros, solo una silueta 3D, veo todo de un solo color y no veo objetos en el aire. —Explicó Toph, como si hablara con un niño de cinco años._

_—Ven, te quiero presentar a mis amigos. —Dijo Aang, tan animado como siempre. Toph rodó los ojos. Ese optimismo era casi molesto._

_El avatar le indicó, por medio de un gesto, a la maestra tierra que lo siguiera, ella lo hizo y lo siguió hasta donde dos chicos, una chica y un chico para ser exactos._

_—Sokka, Katara, esta es Toph, es ciega pero puede ver por medio de su tierra control._

_—Hola, encantados de conocerte. —Dijeron al unísono los hermanos, sin preguntar nada acerca de lo de «ver por tierra control»_

_—¿Ustedes como se conocieron? —Preguntó Toph._

_—Él por desgracia, es mi hermano y a él lo conocí el primer día de clases._

_La que respondió fue Katara, girando los ojos al decir «por desgracia»_

_En ese instante llegó una chica, a Sokka se le agitó el latido a penas la sintió, algo que no pasó desapercibido para Toph, quien en seguida reconoció el sentimiento «A Sokka le gusta ella»_

_—Hola Katara._

_La chica a lo sumo tendría unos dieciséis años, y sonaba muy tímida. Su cabello era blanco y sus ojos azules.**_

_—Hola Yue._

_Entonces la tal «Yue» se giró hacia Sokka y apenas lo observó se fue. Ella también sufrió un cambio brusco en su palpitar, «corrección Toph, ambos se gustan» pensó de nuevo la maestra tierra._

_Toph se alejó del grupo y llamó a Sokka._

_—Ella te gusta ¿No es cierto?_

_—¡¿Qué?! No. Para nada. Ni un poquito. Para nada. ¿De dónde sacas ideas tan estúpidas, Toph? —Dijo Sokka, para nada convincente, sudando tanto como era humanamente posible y, cosa que Toph jamás creyó posible, hablando más rápido que Aang, batiendo el récord mundial._

_—No me mientas, tonto, puedo sentirlo. Siento tu corazón y tu respiración. Parecían caballos desbocados cuando ella se te acercó. Díselo. A ella también le gustas._

_—¿Yo? E... Ella ya tiene novio._

_—Entonces no le gusta su novio. Yo nunca me equivoco. Le gustas tú._

_Dicho esto Toph se volvió de nuevo al grupo y se puso a hablar durante un largo rato, pero ella notó algo… sentado a lo lejos estaba un chico, al estimar su silueta supo que debería ser muy fuerte y bastante atractivo, no dijo nada._

_Sonó el timbre y Toph se dirigió a su salón de clases, la niña notó que lo que ellos estaban dando ella ya lo sabía, por lo que fácilmente y en el primer día de clases para ella se convirtió en la número 1 de la clase. A pesar de eso las clases le parecían muy aburridas, y no podía esperar por que sonara el timbre del descanso, por fin llegó el momento, el timbre sonó._

_—Bueno estudiantes, por favor recuerden que la próxima clase hay que traer un texto de 7 páginas sobre la caída del Imperio Romano, ya pueden retirarse._

_Cuando Toph salió, ya Aang estaba esperándola en la puerta. Ellos fueron con Sokka y Katara, entonces a Toph se le ocurrió preguntar por aquel chico solitario que, aún en el descanso, seguía sentado muy apartado del resto de chicos, parecía no tener amigos._

_—¿Él? Él es solo un patán, la última vez que le hablamos dejó a Aang en la clínica por tres días por herirlo y aun así no lo echaron por que su padre ofreció mucho dinero, si preguntas por su nombre, se llama Zuko, viene de una antigua realeza, por lo que es rico, pero como ya no existe la monarquía no es rey ni nada por el estilo, es un engreído y un egoísta— dijo Katara con un tono que aparentaba asco, de hecho no aparentaba, sentía asco y repugnancia hacia ese chico— Jamás le hables, sólo terminarás lastimada._

_Toph no quiso preguntar nada más acerca de ese «Zuko» y sólo siguió hablando con Katara, Sokka y Aang. Al rato notó que Zuko se dirigía hacia el campo de fútbol, ella lo siguió sin que él lo notara…._

_Se escondió tras las gradas y lo comenzó a observar…_

_—Una, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete, ocho, nueve y diez. — Dijo él contando la cantidad de lagartijas que hacía._

_Toph frunció el seño cuando lo vio ponerse en posición de entrenamiento. Por la forma en que se paraba, supo que era maestro fuego. Después de algunos minutos de verlo entrenar, él paró y se sentó en una de las gradas, específicamente encima de Toph, ella decidió salir de su escondite._

_—Hola._

_—¿Acaso te conozco?— dijo Zuko en un tono despectivo, como con ganas de echarla de allí._

_—Ya veo por qué no tienes amigos._

_—No quiero amigos._

_Toph captó enseguida su mentira._

_—¿Por qué mientes?_

_—¿Ah?_

_—Dijiste que no quieres amigos, si los quieres, ¿Por qué mientes?_

_—¿Cómo puedes estar segura de que miento?_

_—Soy ciega, pero veo por medio de la tierra control, puedo sentir tus latidos, tu respiración y muchas otras cosas, eso incluye saber cuándo mientes._

_—Solo vete._

_—No me iré._

_—¡Escóndete ya!_

_Toph no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, el la empujó hacia debajo de las gradas, ella no se lastimó mucho, iba a devolverse a pedirle una explicación al maestro fuego pero notó que hacia ellos se dirigía una chica._

_—Hola Zuzu._

_—¿Cuándo me vas a dejar en paz? No entiendes que NO TE QUIERO VER, Azula. Te lo dije ayer, te lo digo hoy y te lo diré siempre. Por tu culpa tengo una cicatriz en mi ojo, y tú como siempre de estúpida pretendes que quiero hablar contigo._

_Toph abrió los ojos de par en par ¿Cicatriz? ¿Él tiene una cicatriz en uno de sus ojos? ¿Por culpa de ella… esa chica «Azula»?_

_—Querido hermano, no seas tan insolente, o te juro que te arrepentirás._

_—Trata de tocarme y te juro que..._

_—¿QUÉ?_

_Azula se puso en posición de lanzar un rayo, Toph supo lo del rayo porque la educaron sabiendo de todos los elementos, entonces, cuando Azula iba a lanzar dicho rayo, en menos de 1 segundo Toph la puso a varios metros de Zuko y puso muchas barreras de tierra muy gruesas entre Azula y el chico, evitando que el rayo alcanzara y, duele decirlo, matara a Zuko._

_—¿Estás loca? ¡PUDISTE MATARLO!_

_Zuko se puso al lado de Toph, ambos en posición de ataque. «¿Y ella quien es?» pensó Azula._

_—Yo me largo, pero esto no se queda así..._

_Las palabras con tinte amenazante de la chica enviaron un escalofrío por la columna de Toph. Azula se fue y entonces Toph hizo la pregunta que ya Zuko adivinaba que ella iba a hacer…_

_—¿Qué fue eso?_

_—Verás niña…_

* * *

***En los flashbacks evitaré el uso de la primera persona.**

****Al no usar la primera persona de Toph, puedo describir cómo se ven las cosas.**

* * *

**Bueno, he regresado, y para quedarme! Comenzaré de cero con el mismo entusiasmo que puse al llegar por primera vez a !**

**Comenten, si les gustó o no! Esto ya lo había publicado, por lo que sólo edité el principio para ponerlo en primera persona. El resto está intacto, justo como lo había publicado antes.**

**Si quieren pueden enviarme un PM sobre qué parejas quieren que queden. Por ahora, será Taang, Zutara y Sokkue. Pueden cambiarlo si quieren!**


End file.
